Administrative and Educational Core coordinates the center. It manages budgets, assures timely submission of renewals, addresses personnel matters, and interfaces with NIDA and the university administration. It aims to support the following: (1) Productive interdisciplinary research collaborations addressing the Center's uniting thesis. The Center achieved that goal. During its first 49 months its faculty produced 48 journal articles or book chapters, even though many of its projects required the slow accumulation of large subject samples. The Center recently provided the first report of a quantitative trait locus for multisubstance dependence. Core A has helped to establish a respectful, mutually supportive, fun environment for interdisciplinary research. It developed a plan for faculty's access to Center data. It coordinated a developing multisite project to replicate Component l's QTL finding. The Core assumes many of the burdens of Human Subject documentation, budget management, etc., permitting faculty to focus on scientific matters. The Core will continue those functions. (2) Center Executive Committee. Our "PI Committee" actually includes post-doctoral fellows and all senior staff. It convenes almost monthly and resolves "nuts and bolts" research and administrative problems, long-range planning, selection of post-docs and pilot projects, etc. The Core will continue to organize, chair, and provide detailed minutes for this valuable meeting. (3) Scientific Advisory Board. Distinguished scientists and ethicists serve on our Scientific Advisory Board. Members met 3 times during Yrs 01-05. The first 2 meetings, critically addressing our phenotype selection and critiquing plans for this renewal application, were extremely useful. The Core will continue to organize, plan, staff, and provide detailed minutes for Board meetings. 4) Speaker Series. For the University community, the Core arranged annual lectures by national leaders researching the Center's unifying thesis, as well as several within-Center seminars. These functions will continue, and Core A will organize three additional lectures on ethical issues in genetics research among patients like ours, who show drug dependence, criminality, and violence. (5) Educational Program. The Core supported 6 post-doctoral fellows during Yrs 01-05, and documents extensive education to audiences ranging from geneticists to the general public. These functions will continue, and the Core will add a half-time post-doctoral fellowship for MD psychiatrists simultaneously taking clinical addictions fellowships.